Perfidia
by LoReKaZe131
Summary: A Tony le ponía melancólico el tener comunicación esporádica con sus compañeros, así que decide reunirlos en una pequeña fiesta. Pepper no está, Rogers parece triste, así que lo invita a bailar. SLASH.


**Título:** Perfidia.  
**Fandom:** Los Vengadores.  
**Personajes:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton.  
**Resumen:** A Tony le ponía melancólico el tener comunicación esporádica con sus compañeros, así que decide reunirlos en una pequeña fiesta. Pepper no está, Rogers parece triste, así que lo invita a bailar. SLASH.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Los Vengadores me pertenece, excepto Loki, y a Loki le pertenece Thor, y lo que es de Loki es mio, pero todo lo demás le pertenece a Marvel Studios y a Walt Disney.

**Advertencias:** Esté relato contiene Slash, suave, ligero, solo insinuado. Si no quieres leer sobre la relación amorosa entre dos chicos, ¡Sal de aquí! Gracias. Si te quedas, la advertencia es que esto no está bien escrito, soy fail para esto. Pero igual espero que puedan disfrutar un poco de esto.

Otra cosa, pensaran que el titulo no tiene nada que ver, pero sí. Perfidia es el nombre de una canción de Glenn Miller bastante lenta, perfecta para estos dos (según yo). Aclarado esto, adelante.

* * *

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que el chiflado hermano de Thor trato de conquistar la tierra. Todos nos dispersamos, y a excepción del semidiós nórdico, mantengo comunicación con el resto de los vengadores.

Clint y Natasha van y vienen, pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en Europa, en Mónaco, a ella le encanta apostar, y Clint no puede decirle que no a la pelirroja. Rogers se había ido en un viaje en motocicleta por el país, que chico tan rudo. Lo ultimo que supe fue que se encontró con su anciana novia, no se los detalles, no me importan en realidad, pero cuando Rogers tiene la decencia de comunicarse, su voz ya no suena tan melancólica. Y claro, Banner y yo somos compañeros de laboratorio. Pepper no entiende nuestra amistad y nuestra necesidad de hacer explotar cosas.

S.H.I.E.L.D ha estado trabajando duro para mantener a los incordios lejos de nosotros, para que disfrutemos de nuestras vacaciones. Aunque no es como si no hubiera problemas que necesitáramos resolver, la tierra esta llena de pequeñas ratas que necesitan ser controladas.

Pero cada vez que hablaba con alguno de mis excompañeros me entraban ganas de reunirlos de nuevo. Me ponía nostálgico, y eso no me va.

Deje el fin de semana libre de compromisos y le ordene a Banner hacer lo mismo. Para mi sorpresa, la pareja de asesinos maestros no discutió mucho y aceptaron hacernos una visita.

Ahora, Rogers. Casi siempre era él quien llamaba, y lo hacia de esos teléfonos de monedas que se encontraba en las gasolineras durante su camino. Ese desagradecido. ¡Y yo que mande a Pepper a comprarle un celular!, uno básico, sin muchas funciones, con la esperanza de que lo usara, ¡Pero no!

Me arriesgue a llamarle yo. Me lo imaginaba asustado ante el timbre del teléfono, moviendo las manos nervioso al no saber como contestarlo. Reí por lo bajo. Que suerte tenían las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor viendo tan gracioso acto. Después de un rato escuche que la llamada era aceptada.

- ¿Sí? –Dijo de forma insegura después de un rato. No pude evitar reírme- ¡Stark! –me regaño enérgicamente.

-Capitán –Le salude sonriendo ampliamente, aun sabiendo que no podía verme.

- ¿Qué ocurre Stark? –pregunto fastidiado.

- Oh bueno, solo me preguntaba si estas cerca de la ciudad, ya que estoy planeando dar una pequeña fiesta el fin de semana, nada ostentoso, aunque de estricta etiqueta, y realmente deseo que vengas.

- Tienes suerte, estoy cerca, bueno a dos días de camino, a tiempo para llegar a tú fiesta, pero…

- ¿Sí?

- No tengo ropa adecuada para asistir. Lo siento.

Su disculpa me pareció tan falsa.

- Oh por favor, tienes una buena pensión anciano, lo suficiente para comprarte un par de trajes de Armani. Es más te comprare uno, ¿Qué talla eres? ¿Extra musculoso?

Escuche un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono. Casi podía verlo, con su mirada hacia abajo, pensando que decir. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Al final diría que sí.

- Está bien Stark, iré –Ahí estaba, yo siempre tengo la razón.

- Perfecto, te veo aquí en dos días, adiós.

Y colgué, no le iba a dar tiempo de replicar ni nada. Así se cierran los tratos, intempestivamente.

Sábado por la tarde, todo estaba listo para la noche, había deliciosa comida, buen vino y una excelente selección de música. Al menos eso dijo JARVIS, yo no lo creía así, pero seguro los otros lo apreciarían. También había preparado algunas habitaciones para sus compañeros. Lo único que faltaba era convencer a Pepper de quedarse con nosotros, porque Pepper no quería quedarse. Me fue muy difícil entender que se sentía algo intimidada al imaginar convivir con mis amigos, ya que ella no suele ser así. De todos modos se las había arreglado para tener trabajo y salió de la ciudad tan pronto como deje de pedirle que se quedara.

El primero en llegar fue Banner, como no, él siempre es puntual. Bueno, solo a veces. Pulcro, con su traje negro, corbata azul, y zapatos bien lustrados. Charlamos un poco hasta que JARVIS dejo entrar a la pareja del momento. El cabello de Natasha había crecido un poco, llevaba un entallado y largo vestido negro, moderadamente maquillada, se veía realmente hermosa. Pero trate de no fijarme tanto, no sabía si Clint era del tipo celoso. Él también lucia atractivo, no llevaba saco, lo cual dejaba lucir un chaleco de cuello alto negro con pequeños detalles en amarillo, su corbata y pantalón también eran negros. Seguramente Natasha había escogido su ropa. Clint no podía tener tan buen gusto.

Clint empezó a contarnos sus aventuras en Europa. El como desarticularon un grupo terrorista en Hungría. Era divertido, y aunque la pelirroja tuviera su cara de póker, se notaba que ella también disfrutaba.

Y finalmente con un elegante retraso, el capitán Rogers hizo su aparición. Cohibido y ataviado en un tuxedo Sean John con saco de negro de tres botones, chaleco y corbata de un color gris claro y un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo. Clint llego rápidamente a él para saludarlo efusivamente. No sabía que ellos se llevaran tan bien. Al llegar hacia nosotros saludo primero a Natasha, dándole un beso en la mano, acto que la descoloco, y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín. Abrazo a Banner dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Cuando se acercó a saludarme, extendí mi mano hacia él.

- Besa mi mano –le dije.

- Stark, no juegues ya no eres un niño –tomo mi mano, para sacudirla a modo de saludo.

- Aguafiestas –susurre.

Los otros rieron.

Durante la cena todo eran risas, y no hace falta decir que nos alcoholizamos de más. La música era tan relajante pero atractiva, Clint saco a su novia a bailar muy pegados. Maldito suertudo. Bruce pidió un café, no quería que él alcohol se le subiera demasiado, debía mantenerse lucido. Yo por mi lado decidí servirme otro trago. En el proceso me quede mirando a Steve, quien ignorando mi mirada sobre él, miraba con una sonrisa melancólica a los enamorados. De pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él se sorprendió, y desvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír. Serví otro trago y me acerque a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rogers? –pregunte ofreciéndole el trago. Suspiro.

- Pensaras que es muy tonto, pero a veces pienso que será muy difícil poder encontrar a alguien más a quien amar. Peggy está tan clavada en mi corazón.

- No es tonto, es lo normal. Animo chico, eres un galán, tienes buen cuerpo a pesar de tú edad, y aunque no quisiste besar mi mano, eres todo un caballero.

- Oh basta –dijo entre risas- gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mirándonos a los ojos. Y cuando nos dimos cuenta Natasha y Clint ya no estaban. Y Banner, bueno él, estaba dormido.

- Vaya, nadie tiene espíritu para festejar –dije molesto, había muchas cosas que contar, que hacer.

- Aún sigo aquí Tony –me dijo sonriendo para levantarme el animo.

Una brillante idea cruzo mi mente. Bueno su cruzaba por mi mente era evidente que seria brillante. Me puse de pie mientras empezaba a sonar una canción, sino me equivoco era _Perfidia_ de Glenn Miller. Me incline sutilmente ante él extendiéndole mi mano derecha. Me miro extrañado, sospechando.

- ¿Me concede está pieza Capitán?

Pensé que me iba a rechazar, que me reñiría otra vez. Pero en vez de eso me sonrió y tomo mi mano.

- Claro señor Stark –dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo.

No se porque había olvidado que era un tanto más alto que yo. Me enfurruñe, ya que evidentemente por su altura llevo el control del baile. Paso su brazo derecho por mi cadera, y yo tuve que colocar el mio en su hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura. Al menos ya no estaba melancólico, y eso me hacia sentir extrañamente tranquilo.

Nos movíamos por la habitación al ritmo lento de la canción. Empezaba a sentirme algo adormecido. Esa música era buena, pero no era lo mío. Por algún motivo descanse mi cabeza en su amplio pecho. Nunca antes el alcohol me había afectado tanto, combinado con esa música tan suave.

La canción termino y le siguió otra, pero ya no escuche nada más. Steve y yo nos mirábamos. Él no había dejado de sonreír, y me miraba como dándome las gracias. Me alegre mucho de poder estar así con él, pese a lo mal que comenzamos. De repente el carraspeo de una garganta me hizo volver en mí. Banner había despertado y proseguía bebiendo su café de seguro ahora frio mientras nos miraba fijamente.

- Ustedes si que saben como divertirse chicos –dijo poniéndose de pie- iré a buscar una habitación, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Capte el doble sentido con el que dijo eso, pero lo deje pasar, sabia que Rogers no lo entendería, así que todo estaba bien.

- También deberías ir a dormir –le dije a Steve.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Se dirigió a la puerta dando tumbos. Se giro antes de salir, cosa que me extraño.

- Buenas noches Tony –dijo entre risas y salió. Oí como JARVIS lo guiaba para que no se perdiera.

- Buenas noches Steve –susurre a la nada.

Me dirigí a la cava para servirme el último trago de whisky. Estaba consternado, sentía una extraña emoción y no sabia como explicarla. Debo seriamente pensar en dejar de beber. Lo hablare con Pepper cuando vuelva.

Le digo a JARVIS que apague todo y que a primera hora llamara al servicio de limpieza. Bebí el whisky de una sola vez y me fui a mi habitación. Sí soñaba con algo extraño, la culpa seria de Pepper.

* * *

Y sí, esa noche Tony soñó con Steve, haciendo cosas no aptas para todo publico. Bien, ténganme piedad, es la primera vez que estoy escribiendo sobre algo de lo que no conozco mucho. Aunque espero que me dejen alguna critica.

Escribí esto por el cumpleaños de una amiga. ¡Felicidades Diana! Sabes que te quiero, que sin ti me muero. En verdad espero que te guste.

Siento que Tony me salió muy OoC, soy fail. Es que se me hizo más fácil abordar la historia narrándola en primera persona, pero yo no soy tan genialosa como Tony. En fin, en serio, se aceptan tomatazos, me encantan los tomates.


End file.
